Yes, To Fairies & Valkyrie
by Kuroranzuki-Black Moon Orchid
Summary: Yesterday, Tomorrow, Fairies & Kuro Valkyrie. Valkyrie, a female figure who slash the darkness. Fairy, a little creature of tales which has magical power and strong bond each other. they are joining hand to prevent the awakening of one of Zeref's Minion, Lullaby, by protecting the lives of Rune and Script mage. will they success? and who is Kuro Valkyrie actually? . Please Review
1. Prologue: She Will Go To Hunt The Enemy

**Title: Yes, To Fairies & Valkyrie**

**(Yesterday, Tomorrow, Fairies and Kuro Valkyrie)**

**Rate: T**

**Setting: Modified Cannon**

**Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance/Family, Humor**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima and I respect him.**

**Warning: OOC, DLDR, Multi Pairing, Original Character.**

**...  
**

* * *

**Hi Minna-san...**

**Nice to meet you, watashi wa Kuroranzuki-Black Moon Orchid. ****This is my first fan fiction and it be ****a ****fan fiction of Fairy Tail, which the story will be about adventure and use some pairing, but mainly about GaLe/ Gajeel x Levy.**** T****his fan fiction is setting before "key of the starry sky" arc.**

**FAIRY TAIL owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Don't like, don't READ!**

**Please Don't Forget to Review, any Flames just send to Private message.**

**Have a nice read...**

* * *

**...  
**

**Prologue: She Will Go to Hunt the Enemies****  
**

**...  
**

Smokes rising high, burning flames around the site of the battle between a girl and the head of the enemy they were after. But thus fight looks a bit one-sided.

The black-haired girl had managed to beat four men enemy, now, leaving the master of the group. Exhausted from the previous battles, wounds and poison spreading in her body didn't lower her spirits even a bit. Instead, she continued to attack.

The sounds of clattering weapons as they met were heard, echoing around the battlefield. In an instant, the enemy used his powers and the girl was flung far back.

Quickly, the girl managed to withstand herself to keep from falling by using the weapons she held in each hand.

"Shit! Give my Mother's book back! Damn it!" shouted the girl as she crashing to attack again but failed.

"Tch, I never thought a girl like you could fight against us. Seems like I underestimated you_, Kuro Valkyrie_, right?" said the Master as he walked toward her and flung her again.

"So strong, too bad that you are my enemy" he continued.

"What do you want? Why did you take it? Give it back, Bastard!" she shouted.

The man stopped and answered,

"Isn't it obvious, hm?" he said as he smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The girl confused.

"I will use this book to revive the black mage, Zeref" he continued.

The girl's eyes widen in shock to hear the answer.

"Y-You ..." The girl stared at her opponent seriously and thought for a second.

"You would not be able to use the book ... you and your brats, no one is able to use Scri-.." interrupted her speech, the master cut her words with an answer that really made her body tremble.

"I know. Only Script and Rune-based magic are able to open and close this book" the master paused for a second and smiled evilly. The black-haired girl shuddered as she felt the dark aura surrounding him.

"But there is still a way to open it by force" the man said, pausing for another second. Then, he continued.

"... Lullaby "he said it with the evil smile still on his face.

The black-haired girl shocked. She knew all about Lullaby, since her mother and aunt already told her about it. Lullaby was a flute made by the black magician and it was able to open the book through force. But at this moment, no one knew where lullaby was. Everyone said that the flute had been destroyed.

"No way! Lullaby's gone! You will never be able to use the book!" the girl cried out, not believing what he had said.

"Hmph, really?" replied the man with a cynical smile.

"Unfortunately, we've figured out how to get it" he continued.

"What ..."

Not done yet with the shock she had gotten, she then heard the man muttering some words,

"Just in time!" he said with looked at one direction when the sixth member of their group came and ran.

Running extremely fast, the sixth member stood beside the man,

"I've got it" he said as he handed a glowing ball to the man. Lacryma. And the stone was not an ordinary Lacryma. The girl recognized the sparkling white Lacryma.

"T-That... where-... how can ... where did you get that?!" the girl shouted to them.

"Hmm? Wanna know? I may have just 'borrowed' it from a cute pink-haired woman." replied the sixth member.

Like lightning had struck suddenly, the girl stunned and concerned about the state of the pink-haired woman she knew. However now is not the time to worry about it, because she believed she would be fine... right?

"It's time we got out of here. Wake them up." the master order his conscious member. The sixth is just nodded and did it.

"Tch! I won't let you escape! "Immediately, the girl tried to attack the people in front of her. But the master moved quickly and endured the attack.

It came back, the sounds of a fight between two people. However, due to the fatigue caused by injuries from previous battles, this fight was a heavily one-sided. Again, the man managed to bend the attacks. But she did not stop. She keep continuing to attack until the man flung her again far away from him.

"Tch! I did not expect that I had to use it today "said the girl, standing up slowly and release her waist bag and then throw it away backward.

Instantly, the man felt an aura of magic that suppressed all, around the girl's body.

"Huh? What are you talking about? "Said the man suddenly realize with the increasing magic pressure around her.

The girl was silent.

Then she said something, faintly.

"... Release...! "

Instantly, the girl's body was shining, the wound on her body gradually healed by itself and the armor she was wearing back into shape.

Stunned at what was before him, the master shouted...

"QUICK! ACTIVATE THE LACRYMA, NOW! "The master shouted.

Soon the members had gathered and began to activate the white Lacryma.

"Tch! I never thought that I had to use it today. GENESIS MINIONS-1000 Souls! "Then he was casting one of his magic's.

Immediately the 1000 darkness army came around the girl. 1000 dark forces then attacked her all at once, but...

"You think you can touch me? Valkyrian Moves: EINZELKAMPF level 2! "

With a blink of eyes, 1000 dark forces were successfully overthrown entirely by the girl.

Soon she realized that the man and his members had been ready to use the lacryma, which had been active.

"Hmph, Not Bad, but I think this is the last time we meet. _Ja ne_, my lovely _Kuro Valkyrie_, _khu khu khu hahahahaha_ ..." said the man, while slowly disappearing along with the members.

The girl tried to run to stop them it but it was too late.

"Hosh! Hosh! Damn it! They escaped! Ouch!"She growled.

...

* * *

...

A moment later she heard someone calling her. She looked over and saw some people heading towards her.

"Kuro-chaaaaann!" A girl shouted, she wore an eye patch like a rose on one of her eyes. She was running towards to the girl who she called Kuro-chan.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that, it's Kuro Valkyrie not Kuro-chan, Baka Michi-nee! "

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked a man who was also running towards her with two other women following him.

"I'm okay, but they got away. Sorry dad, mom." said the girl while looking down, though there was nothing underneath.

"The important thing you're safe" Said her mother, touching the face of the girl so she could look at her face.

"But, I have to chase them, they are planning to awaken Zeref, and they escaped using Mel-Obachan's Lacryma!" she said frantically, looking up at the other woman behind his father.

The black-haired woman looked shocked and did not believe in what she said.

"W-what...? They... how can that be? "She asked her, shaking and worrying about her friend in the current situation.

"It looks like they took it abruptly, Racer, he is the one who took the lacryma from her." the girl explained. The black-haired woman's face now showed more concern but she also knew of her friend's abilities.

"But I think Mel-Obachan will be fine, I guess she's not badly hurt, we need to hurry to her and look at her condition as soon as possible, we also must go to chase those bastards." she continued.

"Nee Kuro-chan, your waist bag" said 'Michi-neechan' while transforming into her usual dress, blue-white gown and blue bonnet, and walking towards her as she handed over her waist bag.

"Thanks, but I told you already not to call me 'Kuro-chan'!" she yelled and just get her 'neechan' giggling at her.

"But where are they going? Then the stones they used were... "Her father wanted to say something but being interrupted by her mother.

"It's yours, right? The ones you show me some time ago, right?"The blue-haired woman asked as she looked at the black-haired woman. The black-haired woman just nodded, she was still worried about her best friend. But she knew there was something that must prioritized at this time.

"We should immediately assemble with the others to decide who would chase them, and soon."She said then while looking at the people around her.

"I'll do it!" the black-haired girl shouted suddenly.

"I was the one who caused them to get mom's book, I had let them escape too, and I'm the one who will catch them!"She continued.

"Kheh, that's my girl!"Her father stated proudly while patting his daughter.

"You can't go after them just like that, it would be a risk for your training, you haven't completed the last part yet, Stupid student" someone said suddenly.

Soon they all sought the source of the sound, and then they find her, she was behind them, flying and then landing to the ground.

"Randgriss-Sensei!" Recognizing her figure suddenly appearing in front of them, the black-haired girl shouted her teacher's name.

"You came. Are you worried about your student, huh?" said the black-haired girl's father while chuckling a little.

"Why should I?"She answered while glaring back at him.

"Come on dear, stop mocking." said his wife.

"It seems we do have to discuss this first, let's go back to the Guild" said the dark-haired woman.

All of them nodded and followed her.

...

* * *

...

The following day, the discussion had ended and resulted in a deal about who would go after and took back the sacred book.

"Kuro-chan? Did you bring enough clothes? Medicine? How about the food? Oh yeah, do not forget the messages and warnings. And, you need a scarf too, I'll go search it, wait for a minute" said a girl in blue-white gown who frantically prepared everything for their departure.

Yes, the black-haired girl was really chosen as the one who will go after the culprit but she must be accompanied by her 'aunt'. And the girl who she called 'Michi-nee' is actually her aunt.

"Hmph, why should I go with her?" asked the girl, bored.

"Because, she is the only one who can help you to control yourself there," tell her teacher, the 12th Valkyrie Randgriss.

"Tch, I understand, but i can control myself" said the girl while turning her gaze toward the other people who were heading towards her.

"Hm, I know you can control it" tell her teacher and it made her surprised.

"Huh? Randgriss-sensei ... you ... "The girl stared at her teacher, she could not believe what she had just heard.

"You've been trained well for this, I know you can. You've been through obstacles. Moreover, if you go with her, only she could help you now. And yourself know what will happen to her if ... "

"I know, that's why I won't fail. I can definitely control my power" She said confidently, but suddenly a punch hurtled towards her, but she successfully dodged it.

"You missed, Candle-boy" said the girl, smirking towards the person who had tryed to hit her.

"Tch! Why must you go, huh "Said a blonde boy as he stood up beside her after launching his fist, but missed.

"Because I'm STRONGER than you, see?"Answered the girl while smirking wider.

"Oh the two of you are a really sweet couple" said black-haired woman who came along with two other women, her mother and a Blonde-haired woman, her aunt.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!"They shouted together.

"Hehe ... they are really a good match for each other, né? No wonder, even though they often fight like their fathers" said a woman with blue hair while looking up at her best friend, the blonde-haired woman who was the mother of the boy.

"MOM!" Cried the girl.

"Hehe, you're right, they are. Looks like we have to prepare for our children an arranged marriage by ourselves, because it seems their fathers would not agree? "Replied the blonde woman while she looking at her brunette friend.

"W-WHO WANTS TO MARRY A GIRL LIKE HER!?" Cried the boy, blushing.

"AND I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU TOO, YOU BAKA CANDLEBOY!" Cried the girl.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME JUST NOW, HUH?!"

They had just ready to fight; suddenly they were stopped by the arrival of a red-haired woman between them.

"STOP YOU TWO!" she yelled.

"AYE!" both of them were silent and their bodies were trembling after the red-haired woman shouted at them.

"I found it! This scarf can cover your guild mark "said a girl in blue-white dress while running with the long black with orange stripe scarf on the rim.

"Huh, what happened?"She asked after seeing the two teens stood and trembled while getting glared at by the red-haired woman.

"Come on girls... it's time for you two to leave. You've got it all ready, right? "The black-haired girl asks the girl in the blue-white dress.

"Yes, all done. We're ready to go." she said, walking toward the black-haired girl who was still trembling, and then put a scarf around her neck. Soon, the girl was aware.

"Huh? O-of course I'm ready! "She said, fixing her neck scarf to make it more comfortable to wear.

"My daughter..." called the girl's mother.

"Yes?" She said.

"Please, bring this with you" said the mother while hand over sheets of notes that had been compiled neatly.

"This is information about the book in an ancient language, I had no time to explain it, but you will certainly find someone who can help you to translate it" continued the mother.

"Well, I understand," said the girl, putting the notes from her mother into her waist bag.

"Take care of my niece well, 'kay? Don't be trouble for her and the others too," said the blonde-haired woman while hand over some of her sister's clothes to her niece.

"Of course, Nee-san." She said as she smiled, while her niece put her clothes into her waist bag.

"Oi ..."the blonde boy called her suddenly.

"what again now candleboy?" she asked while looking to him.

"You ... if you do not return, then the strongest Wizard's title will be mine, you understand?!"He continued while pointing at the girl.

For an instant the girl was shocked, but she understands what the boy's words mean.

"Heh? You think I'd be willing to hand over my title to you? Of course NOT, I'll be back, Baka!"The girl answered, smiling and blushing a little.

They stared each other with smiles on both of their faces. They trusted each other.

"It's time, now I will explain again briefly how to use this Lacryma..." said the dark-haired woman breaking the silence for a moment as she pulled out a black Lacryma which was shining at its center.

"The Lacryma will take you to the place where you will meet people who can help you find them. This can also be used to detect the presence of the other Lacryma because both were a pair. And to come back here, you need both. My Lacrymas aren't perfect yet, but these were close to the highest stage as it has a power to active for 40 days. The problem is, a matter of days was not calculated per Lacryma, but both counted together though only one is used. They had used it yesterday but no one knows how the day goes on when they come there. Possibility is, from this black Lacryma, I feel they have passed more than a week. Do you understand? "The black-haired woman explained.

"It means we only have less than a month?" the girl in blue-white dress asked her.

"Absolutely right "she answered.

"It's more than enough, let's get moving!" Said the girl, taking the black lacryma and began transferring her magic power into Lacryma to activate it.

"Ah, Michi-nee, you better get back to Doll-form and get into my bag" said the girl while putting a wing-shaped pin on the back of her aunt's hair.

"Okay" She soon turned into a doll with white wings on the back and fly into the waist bag.

"Be careful" said the black-haired woman.

"Don't get into fights too much with your uncle there, keep yourself well." tell her aunt.

"Make sure you come back" said the red-haired woman.

"This time you'll be able to control it, never doubt yourself," tell her teacher, Randgriss, while smiling and spreading her wings.

"Remember what I said! I'll take your title if you don't come back soon! "Said the boy who sounded like challenging her, but was actually full of believe in his rival.

"Yeah yeah, I know... You people sure are noisy" Said the girl, sounding annoyed, but the smile on her face widened as she heard his words.

"Do not forget, we always love you. No matter what happens. "tell her mother while waving her hand right before her daughter had disappeared before her.

"I know mom, I love you all too" she said for the last time and then they disappeared.

...

...

The atmosphere became quiet.

...

...

"She'll be fine, right?" asked the blonde boy suddenly.

"Of course, are you already worried about her?" black-haired woman asked, smiling at him.

"N-no! Who would worry about a girl like her, huh?" shouted the blonde boy, blushing.

"Hehehe ... looks like you guys are right, they're for each other!" Valkyrie Randgriss said to the two mothers.

"WE AREN'T!" Cried the boy, humiliated, and his face became redder and redder, blushing and angry. All the people who saw his reaction just laughed and thought his reaction was really cute.

"B-by the way, where did they go to?" asked the boy.

"Huh? You do not know? "The red-haired woman surprised.

"That's what you get, since you didn't attend the discussion" said the black-haired woman.

"I'm not comfortable with things like that; just tell me where they went!"

"Hmm, they went to town ... Fiore in Magnolia, to Fairy Tail!" she replied, smiling.

...

...

The boy was silent for a moment, and then...

"_NANI_?!"

...

* * *

_**...  
**_

_**TBC!**__**  
**__**To Be Continued...**_

_**...  
**_

* * *

_...  
_

_Next in "Yes, To Fairies and Valkyrie" _

_Preview Chapter 1: There she comes, Kuro Valkyrie_

_Levy was scaring Lucy, her best friend, with the horror story that she had gotten from one of the new horror novels she had bought. Until, she noticed something moving near guild door and she saw black shadow lurking in front of it. __Gajeel was out with Lily __and __was __walking__ around the city._

_The darkness was aware of the arrival of the valkyrie, what will they do...?__  
_  
******************************************************************************

**AN (Author's Note):**

**So how's the story go? ****As I said, this part is just the prologue of the real story.****I'm sorry I haven't put any Fairy Tail members in the story yet.**

**Maybe.**

**But in the next chapter, we will finally enter the real adventure.****Anyone already figured out who people I mentioned already in the prologue? Do you know who the enemies are?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kuroranzuki-Black Moon Orchid.**


	2. Chapter 1 There she Comes, Kuro Valkyrie

**Yes, To Fairies & Valkyrie**

**(Yesterday, Tomorrow, Fairies and Kuro Valkyrie)**

**...**

* * *

...

**Hello minna-san, how's your day?**

**How the prologue's part?**

**I assume most of you still confused. And I admit that I made it a little bit too rush. Well, i can't help it, since those were just prologue part I didn't plan it to be so detailed one (maybe i make the detailed one later in another story ^^).**

**Honestly, I get some inspirations from Ragnarok Online games (Kuro Valkyrie's teacher is one of MVPs in the game, Valkyrie Randgriss, if you play it, you'll understand ^^) and i also took some skills from Mana Khemia series (Einzelkampft is Vayne Aurellius' skill from Mana Khemia-Alchemist of Al-Revis), and more.**

**After short opening chapter, finally FT members show up. Some things will clear up which i wish it can satisfy readers for now.**

**Beware for OOCness, Fairy Tail owned by Hiro Mashima. If i own it, i wouldnt let Natsu dominating the scenes, hehe :3**

**Anyway, thanks for those who read and reviews.**

**Enjoy it.**

**...**

* * *

...

_Previously,_

_Prologue: She will go to hunt the enemies_

_The sacred book, Kuro valkyrie's mother's book, stolen by a dangerous group. She failed to take it back. But now, she is ready to go hunt them, to take the book back, and to defeat her opponent._

_With limited time and little clues, what will happen to her?_

_..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: there she comes, kuro valkyrie**

South magnolia forest, sun raises through the trees leaves. Near the border of the forest, a silhouette appear and slowly forming a girl.

T.r.a.n.s.f.e.r.i.n.g-c.o.m.p.l.e.t.e

_9 days of activation passed, 31 days left_

That's what written from the glowing black lacryma. They finally arrive.

"Here i am. We finally came" a black-haired girl muttering to herself. Well, not really.

"May i out now?" Something calls from inside her waist bag.

"Yeah, you may. Be careful okay" she said as she opened her waist bag.

A cute-looking doll, with blue-white dress and wings in its back, popped out from the bag.

"Finally, do you remember the plan, kuro-chan?" The doll asked, flapping her wings, flying and landed on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. And stop calling me 'kuro-chan', that's not in the plan and i hate that!" She growled, put back the lacryma into the waist bag and started to walk away out from the forest, heading towards the town, magnolia.

They are walking in silence for a while, finally entering the town. The doll suddenly asked something and breaking the silence.

"Are we going to go straight to 'that place'?"

"Nah, not 'we', I'm going alone there."

She stops walking.

"I wish I can do it" she growled.

"Sure you can. Let me back to my human-form so I can search an inn for us to stay" the doll flapping her wings and now floating in front of her partner, smiling.

"Tch, why don't you do it by yourself? Let's go to the alley there"

She grabbed the doll and walking towards an empty alley. She stopped there and took off the doll's wings. And then it turns into a girl wearing blue-white dress and blue bonnet. Her curly blonde hair untangled until her hip.

"if i could do that I'll do it myself" she said while pouting to the black-haired girl.

"yeah, yeah, what should i remember again before i go and you search for inn, michi-nee?"

"um... According to the plan... ... ...

...

* * *

...

Fiore, magnolia town, 7 years after tenrou incident, main members of fairy tail's guild finally back. But, now, fairy tail is just a lower-ranking guild (probably the lowest one) in fiore. Even the amazing-looking building before, now turn into breakable-looking ones. Still, for fairy tail, the most important things are everyone finally back and now they are together again. Even those days when guild brawl start and no one can't stop it, now will filled the guild again.

Two girls chatting, well, not really chatting though. This seems more like, a girl, brunette one, was re-telling about her newest horror novel to her blonde friend, levy and lucy, just to scare her a bit.

"n-noooo... Levy-chan, p-please stop it" lucy's begging to her friend while her body shaking, showing how frightened she is now.

"And then... You saw it... There, its there... It's looking straight to you, from the doors. You even couldn't move now. It's coming.. It sees you... It draws you into it's darkness realm...just by looking at your eyes...you realize no one can save you now... And look! Oh no, it's moving, it walked straight to you...slowly...slowly...and suddenly, now it's before your face! You are frozen, stunned, trembling... You can't even gasped... It opening its mouth...wider...wider...and now...it swallows your head!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy's screams shaking the guild and she fell from her chair.

Now everyone looking at them, shocked by lucy's scream. Even levy is surprised, and then she just laughing at her friend.

"hahaha... That's really nice reaction, lu-chan, hahahaha..." Levy's giggling now, a little guilty for making her friend so frightened out. She handed her hand to help her friend to stand up.

"m-mouu... Y-you are cruel levy-chan, you know i hate it when you do that" lucy's now pouting, accepting her hand while trying to take a sit back.

"tehee... Sorry" levy sat beside lucy again.

Just when lucy feels a little calm and everyone finally turn to their own business; a stupid-dense-pinky-haired dragon slayer ruined it.

"Gwahahaha... Lucy's really easy to scare, right happy?"

"AYE!"

Natsu and happy are laughing now. Lucy stood up, glaring at them, sending sudden shiver to them both. She walked to them silently. Natsu and happy just gulped, they can't move. And then...

"STUPID NATSU!" She shouted as giving both her best move, lucy's kick. Sending natsu to bump into gray, who was drinking, and both fell into the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FLAME-HEAD?"

"HEI, THIS ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S LUCY! SHE KICKS ME, STUPID ICICLE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Gray shouted while glaring back at natsu, already half-naked.

"G-gray-sama... Y-your clothes..." Said juvia as she took gray's clothes from the floor, but she's late. Natsu and gray already got into a brawl.

"OTOKO! It's not manly for not joining a brawl!" Elfman shouted and then joining the brawl. Others join the brawl too after elfman.

"huft *sigh*... There they go again..." Lucy sighed as she back to sit beside her friend.

"here's lucy-san, drink it" kinana offers her a drink.

"thanks kinana-chan" lucy took her offers, smiling.

"ne, lu-chan, why don't you go for mission?" Levy asked.

"huh? Don't you see them there?" Answer lucy as she pointed at the brawl.

"how can i go on quest when my teammates were busy with their brawl? *sigh* maybe later" she continued, sighed at the sight of her guild mate brawling each other.

Levy just giggles, and then she notices someone walking.

"ah... That's erza. Erza-san, come here!" Levy called erza who was walking while brings her favorite cake in her hand, strawberry shortcake.

"Oh! Hi levy-chan, lu-..!" Erza's words suddenly interrupted by gray's pant flying and hit her favorite cake she was carrying in her hands. Oh boy, this isn't good.

"m-my c-cake..." Erza wailed, suddenly a table flying over and hit her until she fell over backward and her cake dropped on the floor with gray's pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKH!" Natsu cried. He was thrown from the brawl and stepped on erza's cake that buried by gray's pants.

"I WON'T LOSE! GHUOOOH!" Cried natsu while go back joining the brawl.

"m-my...my f-favorite c-cake..." Muttered erza for a moment and then she stood up, taking her cake with gray's pants, an immense aura of anger flowing around her body.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She shouted and joining the guild brawl soon too.

"E-erza-san, may juvia take that?" Juvia asked while pointing at gray's pants.

"huh? Uh, okay, here it is" said erza, she stopped her battle for a second and handed gray's pants to juvia. And she joins the brawl again after that.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YOU WILL PAY FOR MY CAKE!" She shouted as she beat up people who join the brawl.

Meanwhile, juvia is...

"c-clothes... A-and gray-sama p-pants..." She mumbled and imagining things and soon lost her consciousness.

"juvia, can i have my pants back?" Gray suddenly popped out beside her unconscious body. She suddenly revived while blushing madly and she handed gray his pants.

"h-here gray-sama... I-if y-you would, j-juvia w-will gives juvia's heart too" she mumbled again, but looks like gray wasn't listen to her. He is busy wearing his pants back.

"thanks juvia" said gray after finish to wear his clothes back.

But, suddenly...

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME, GRAY! PAY BACK!" Shouted erza, she pulled gray back to the brawl and beat him up.

"CRAP! ERZA CALM DOWN! GUWAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gray shouted in pain.

Meanwhile, at bar side...

"my, my, noisy as usual, ne?" Suddenly mirajane popped out behind lucy, successfully made lucy squealed. She choked out her drinks to kinana's face.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeppp! M-mira-san! Don't surprise me like that!" She said while still trembling and glaring at the white-haired barmaid.

"kinana-chan, I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"i-it's okay lucy-san, I'll wash myself, kina" kinana said and go to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry too kinana-chan" mira said as she walked to the bar side.

"it's okay mira-san, please take a look for bar. I'll go back after washing my face, kina"

"okay, kinana-chan"

Levy who was watching it, just giggles, she tried her best not to laugh so hard.

"mouu, looks what you do mira-san, and you levy-chan, you enjoying it, do you?" Lucy pouted. Mira and levy just smile to her.

"Aye! Lucy is frightened easily." Happy said from lucy's back. Successfully made lucy squealed again.

"URUSAI NEKO!" she shouted. Tried to grab happy's tail, but he already flying and run away from her.

"GET BACK HERE! DAMN CAT!" She yelled and run to chase happy.

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... Scary lucy! Natsu help me!"

"tch, as noisy as ever, even after seven years" white cat walked towards bar with blue-haired girl.

"mira-san, can i have my usual?" Said wendy, taking a seat beside levy and took carla in her lap.

"sure wendy, how about you carla?"

"Darjeeling tea, thanks mira-san" said carla.

Levy is scanning the guild, she felt some ones missing. And she notices it.

"say mira-san, did you see gajeel and lily?" She asked while still scanning the room.

"gajeel-san is going on walk with lily around the town. Me and carla met him and lily when we are on our way to the guild" wendy answered.

"they are just walking around the town, maybe just searching for some metals, they will come soon" carla continued.

"souka..."said Levy, a little disappointed.

"why, why, levy-chan? Do you already miss him?" Mira asked in teasing tone while handing wendy's and charle's orders.

"huh? N-no no no noo...i-it not like that. T-that's not what i mean" levy squealed and blushed a little.

"realllllyy?" Suddenly lucy popped out in front of her.

"she lllliiikkkkeeess him" said happy.

"you can't get away from me, cat!" Lucy and happy started their catch and run again, leaving dumbstruck levy.

"l-levy-san, are you okay?" Wendy asked her worriedly.

"h-huh? Y-yeah, i guess" levy finally her consciousness back. She looks around the guild room again.

Suddenly, she stops and notices there is someone or something moving near the guild entrance. A human silhouette and it was looking into the guild room.

Slowly, levy walked to the guild entrance while trying to avoid the flying material from the brawls. Just when the distance between her and the black shadow is about 5 meters, it notices her presence and suddenly running and left the guild.

"eh? W-wai-..." She said but suddenly interrupted by makarov's shout.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Third master shouted and the brawls stopped. Everyone slowly go back to their seats. Barely, no one notice the sweats in makarov's face, even his body is trembling. He whispered to himself and tried to calm himself down.

"_what a tremendous magic pressure..._" He murmured while looking into the guild entrance.

"_this kind of powers...even surpassing...is it a foe or friend..._"

While makarov still in his thought, suddenly someone tapped his shoulder with worries in her face.

"master makarov, are you okay? Is everything okay?" Said mira. She worried about him. Knowing her worries, makarov tried his best to keep calm.

"ah mira, nothing, it's nothing..."

"really, master?"

"yes, i just want to shut those brats up before the guild collapsed because of their own brawl. _*sigh*_ say mira, can you give me a beer?"

"sure master" she said, smiling. And then, they walk to the bar side.

No one notice that levy already went outside the guild. She noticed makarov's worried face when he looked towards the guild entrance, so she decided to go after the black shadow that appeared and lurking in the guild entrance.

In the guild, finally someone notice about levy...

"anyone sees where is levy?" Said lucy.

"maybe she went to the backyard" said macao.

"ah lucy, maybe she went to gajeel, she asked us about him, right wendy, carla?" Said mira while handed a beer to master makarov. Wendy and carla nodded.

"souka *_sigh_*.. Guess i have to wait for her then" said lucy and took a seat in the bar side, waiting for her friend.

"_looking for gajeel, huh_?" Lucy whispered to herself, smiling.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in the magnolia's town streets, there are two figures walking around while chatting and eating, well, one is walking and another is flying.

"so, lily *_munch_* are ya ready to take mission now?" Asked a black-haired yet messy dragon slayer who was eating some irons in his hand to his exceed (talking-cat)'s partner, pantherlily.

"of course, gajeel" answered lily, smiling. In his hand, he brought a lot of kiwis, probably for his stock.

"say, what kind of mission today will be?" He continued.

"dunno *_munch_* anything interest me, with fighting of course *_munch* *munch_*" the dragonslayer replied, still busy with his iron-snack.

"figures"

"gihee" gajeel grinned. And then, he looked at his partner.

"what?"

"say lily, who is faster between us?" He challenged his partner.

"you wanna know?" Lily grinned back, transforming to his big form.

"giheehee... The loser must carry the winner's luggage on the next mission, deal?"

"deal"

"ya ready?"

"we start in 3... 2... 1...!"

Run!

And then, the running contest begins. Gajeel is leading, but when he turned around, he bumped into someone else who was also running.

"AAARGGH!"  
"KYAAAA..."

Pantherlily then stop his run and worried about his partner.

"Gajeel!" Lily shouted, he back to his small-form and flying over to his partner.

"o-ouch...watch your step, runt" scolded gajeel while

"s-sorry... I didn't mean, i.." The black-haired girl who bumped into the iron dragonslayer who was running now stare at him dumbfounded.

"are you okay, gajeel?" Said lily worried about his partner.

"tch, I'm fine." He said while stand up.

"next time watch your step, kiddy." He continued while starting to walk away from her, but suddenly got distracted when he smells something familiar from the girl.

Just when the girl tried to get up and walk away from them, the voice of iron dragonslayer called her, made her squeaked.

"YOU! Wait a sec!"

"y-yes?"

"what's wrong gajeel?" His exceed asked him. But he ignores it and walk towards the girl. And then he sniffed her, it makes his partner stiffened while the girl just dumbstruck and sweating slowly.

"g-gajeel...w-what are you doing? That's rude you know, sniffing a girl." Lily said to him when he saw his partner. But gajeel just ignores it again.

"you..." He said and placing his left hand on his waist while his right hand on his chin, thinking.

"why do i smell something weird from you?" He said as he stare at the girl, who was now paled out.

"e-eeh? W-weird?" She said while shuddering.

Suddenly a paw slaps the iron dragonslayer's head. Pantherlily was now flying and slapped him hard.

"ouch! What the hell are you doing lily?" Said the dragonslayer angrily and stare at his partner now.

"that's not how you talk to a girl, gajeel! That's so rude sniffing at her and then said she smells weird. Apologize, now!" Lily yelled.

"why should i? I just smelled something familiar about her, that's what i was wondering cat!" Gajeel yelled back.

When the black-haired girl who was dumbstruck heard that, she suddenly snapped out of herself and began to panic furiously.

"n-no.. No no no... No no no nooo!" She screamed, surprising the two figures in front of her.

"w-what are you panicking about, kid?" Gajeel sweat dropped when he saw her panicking. But then, all his thought were gone when the girl pulled out something from her waist bag and slammed it to the iron dragonslayer's head, knocked him out in one hit. Lily who watched it happen so quickly, just stared and gain back his consciousness when he felt something wrapped his body. Something like a whip.

"no! No no no nooooooooo!"The girl scream hysterically while throwing lily to his partner body, he is also now knocked out in one hit.

Just then, finally the girl realized what she was done.

"oh my...i...i'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said as she ran away from the two unconscious bodies.

Not so far from the event place happen, a blue-haired girl just watch it all while dumbfounded and paled out.

"Just ... what the hell happened" she thought.

She then regains her consciousness back and run to her two nakama who were now lying on the ground.

"Gajeel! Lily!" Cried levy panic. When she finally near those two body, she realize something stuck on the neck of iron dragonslayer, which she know it was something that the girl used for knocking him out, an old white guitar. She just wondered for a while and then decided to bring those two bodies back to the guild.

"oh god, i wish i know how to explain it to the others. Hang on there, gajeel, lily" she muttered to herself, while starting to walk back to the guild. It'd be a long walk.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, somewhere hidden in the forest, maero oracion seis gathered...

"i heard it.." a red-haired dragonslayer with lethal aura said, maero cobra.

"they sent a 'fly' to disrupt our plan" he continued again.

"a 'fly' you said?" a white-haired woman in blue with white feathers dress asked, maero angel.

"so, they thought they could stop us now? They are too late..." Said maero racer while jumping or running so fast and get back to the group soon.

"it's just a fly, why don't we just kill it soon? The weather said so" maero grim reaper said as he took a glance at their master.

"tch, let it be" answer the master.

"that fly is an unlucky one!" Shouted maero jackpot while playing himself.

Cring! Cring! Cring!

"bingo! Poor that 'fly', thunder!" Jackpot continued as followed by sudden lightning struck at the nearby trees. One of the trees was fell right behind their master, maero midnight, the maero brain.

"hmph, just an insect won't give a trouble for us here. As long as the stupid fairies weren't with her, she wouldn't be an obstacle for us, for now, here." Midnight said.

"we have to remain cautious too, we have the book, and now we are heading out for the next ingredients to revive zeref, lullaby and pure blood of rune or script magic wizard..." He continued.

"let's go!" He said again, while crushing the tree that block his way.

"i'll keep my ears to spy at them then, who knows the fairies will give us some useful informations." cobra said while grinning and walking behind the master, followed by angel, racer, grim reaper, and jackpot.

"khu huhu hu.. Definitely an unlucky 'fly'..." Jackpot chuckled to himself.

Then, the maero oracion seis faded away into the forest. Leaving immense dark aura and walk toward their intentions, lullaby and rune/script wizard.

...

* * *

...

Meanwhile, a girl was running panicked into an inn in the south part of town. She slammed a door of her room and breathed hardly. She panted and trying to relax for a second when her partner comes out from the bathroom and stare worriedly to her.

"Ra-...Karin-chan? W-what's happen? Why did you-..." she agape for a second and they hurriedly took a glass of water.

"Here, drink it...slowly..." she continued and handed the black-haired girl the water. Slowly she drank it and finally she catches her breathes.

"now, would you tell me what happen? Are you already do our plan?"

"s-sorry... i failed... looks like you were right, i can't do it alone..." she sighed.

"okay then, tomorrow i'll go with you to Fairy Tail. But, why are you look like running away from something a minute before?" her partner wondered.

"i... i meet her... when i saw inside the guild, and spontaneously, i ran...and then...i... "

"then...?"

"i... i bumped into...him...a-and...he...he said he smelled something familiar scent from me. Oh god, i thought he already knew who i am, and then i knocked him out, i also smashed lily to the ground with my whip. Oh My God, i knocked him with Dad's favorite guitar! I'm dead! I'm so dead!" the black-haired girl said it panicked, while her partner just shocked.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

She gulped.

"you know girl, tomorrow we must go back there and you must APOLOGIZE, you heard me?!"

"a-aye!"

"okay.. *sigh*...now we should re-arrange back our plan."

...

* * *

...

TBC!  
To. Be. Continued~

...

* * *

...

**Author's note:**

**And...that's the chapter one.**

**I still keep secret about my OC appearance since i still confused about some parts. Once again, i got an inspiration for new oracion seis name, Maero Oracion seis, i got it from Ragnarok Online game again. It's one of Mini bosses in a high level dungeon, Thanatos Maero.**

**I'm aware that my English is suck and whatever, but i still want to write it. So that, i wrote in summary that it prioritized for beta readers, but not really, since i want everyone to read it.**

**Next chapter will be the real shown up of my OC and still another humors and less suspense.**

**That's all. Thanks for reading it.**

**Kuroranzuki-Black Moon Orchid.**


End file.
